1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tractor attachments and more particularly pertains to a new tractor attachment for maintain stability of a tractor and the ability to compress a support surface when desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tractor attachments is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allow a trailer to be mounted to the system and be towed to a new location. Additionally, the system should also include a plurality of risers that can be positioned around a tool box to keep positioned on the system.